Todo lo que puedas desear
by Cherrirely
Summary: Lo tenia todo y sin embargo su corazón estaba vacio hasta que aparecio él, pero habia un pequeño problema él amaba a otra y era un demonio ¿Qué harias tu?


_**Si me he de quemar en el infierno que sea por tu amor, si he de pecar entonces bésame mil veces, para no pensar siquiera en pedir perdón**_

Siempre lo tuvo todo, casas, ropa, viajes lujosos…. Incluso un novio perfecto, sin embargo sentía algo en el pecho, esa sensación extraña que la oprimía cuando miraba más allá de sus lujos. Si pudiese descubrir qué era quizás su vida tendría un poco de sentido.

-Kagome hoy haz estado muy callada ¿Te pasa algo?- Miró a la joven con esos ojos de un intenso azul que podían helar la piel, se paso los dedos por el cabello negro azabache y dibujo una sonrisa.

Movió la cabeza intentando concentrarse en las palabras de su novio…-No es nada creo que estoy un poco mareada- Intentaba ocultar a toda costa su incomodidad pero desde hacia ya algunos meses las cosas con Kouga se habían tornado costumbre.

-Kagome hoy llegas más temprano ¿Paso algo con Kouga?, ¡no me digas que se volvieron a pelear!-Se acerco a la muchacha con el gesto rígido y los labios apunto de soltar un regaño.

-No, estoy un poco mareada es todo- Siguió subiendo las escaleras con el estomago contraído ¿De verdad tenía nauseas o era un pretexto para no lidiar con las preguntas de su madre?, cruzo el pasillo y al ver la puerta de su habitación recuperó un poco el aliento, toco la perilla con los dedos y la giro, la luz de la luna la reconforto un poco.

-Tienes todo y no eres feliz- La silueta se movió un poco creando un ambiente perturbador.

Arrugo la frente y trago saliva con dolor -Tu… a veces pienso que me estoy volviendo loca- Sonrío para si misma y se mordió los labios, ¿Era un producto de su imaginación? Tenia tres noches escuchando esa voz que le causaba un escalofrío desde los pies hasta el ultimo cabello…- ¿Hoy podré verte?- Después de todo, si estaba loca y aquel era un producto de su imaginación no le haría daño.

No pudo evitar reír ante los pensamientos de la joven…-Kagome- dijo con voz ronca pero suave…-No soy un producto de tu imaginación, pero si te dejara verme ahora gritarías - Estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones no le interesaba mucho si le temían, lo único importante ahora era cerrar su trato.

-Jamás debí decir eso, me equivoque- Recordar lo que había intentado hacer tres noches atrás no era nada grato, suicidarse… pero que salida tan cobarde, si, una cobarde, ni siquiera pudo rozar el cuchillo con su piel.

-Querías vender tu alma y aquí estoy-Se paso la lengua por los colmillos y recordó el justo momento, la niña rica y caprichosa dispuesta a todo por cambiar su vida.

-¡Pero aquello lo dije en un momento de locura!, estaba desesperada- Si, estaba fuera de control al saber que la mandarían lejos de todo lo que podía querer, su vida ya era miserable y no soportaría estar más sola que ahora.

Como una ráfaga de aire empujo a la muchacha hacia la pared tan descontroladamente que olvido su aspecto, acerco su cara tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento la devoraría…-Desesperada, no sabes de que hablas- La voz se volvió rígida y pesada…-La desesperación es sufrir eternamente en el infierno, ser esclavo… ¿Estas desesperada?- Posó los ojos penetrantes sobre los de la joven.

El aliento calido le pudo provocar un disparé en su temperatura, pero los ojos…. Esos ojos demoniacos, de un color fuera de lo común la hipnotizaron…-¿Qué eres?-Dijo por fin sin dejar de confrontarle la mirada.

-No lo notas soy un demonio que ha venido a cerrar el trato, muchos gritan que quieren vender su alma, pero tu… realmente lo deseas, dime ¿De qué te sirve un alma si eres tan infeliz?- Se separo un poco sin dejar de acorralarla…-Yo te podría dar lo que tu quieras-Le sonrío mostrando sus colmillos afilados.

Imposible quitar los ojos de su rostro, ¿era un demonio? Tenia tres días hablando con un ser del infierno, si fuese una chica normal saldría corriendo, pero jamás se definió como alguien común y corriente…-¿Lo que yo quiera?- Aunque fuese la cosa más tonta y hubiese visto demasiadas películas para saber que los pactos infernales nunca acaban bien, ese ser tenia razón. Estuvo apunto de quitarse la vida y por otra parte…. En algún momento lo intentaría de nuevo y seguro terminaría en el infierno.

-Aquí tienes, con esto cerramos mi contrato ¿Ahora puedo ser libre?- Dejo la hoja de papel con indiferencia, la primera vez que tuvo que convencer a alguien para vender su alma el sentimiento de culpa no lo dejo por semanas, quizás meses, hasta que un buen día esas personas se convirtieron en solo números.

-No tan rápido Inuyasha, es muy interesante el deseo de esta niña- acariciaba la hoja con extremo interés…-Una razón por la cual vivir, la mayoría pide dinero, ser inmortal… entre otras banalidades, pero ella te ha pedido una razón por la cual vivir, es un deseo complicado- se levantó de su escritorio con la hoja en mano…- Serás libre cuando encuentre su razón por la cual vivir encárgate de esto- Tiró la hoja al aire y esta se prendió en fuego para después convertirse en cenizas.

Suspiro con dificultad conteniéndose la rabia…-Como ordenes- Si no deseara tanto su libertad y… que ella volviera a su lado jamás seria el esclavo de nadie, era demasiado orgulloso para permitirse ser humillado, incluso por el amo de las tinieblas.

Pensó que esa mañana algo habría cambiado pero todo era exactamente igual…-Quizás todo fue un sueño- Termino de cepillarse el cabello y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Señorita Kagome su primo la espera- la criada le sonrío y cerro la puerta, si la familia Higurashi no le pagara también no soportaría lidiar con esa niña caprichosa, al menos ahora Kagome mostraba un poco más de humanidad.

-¿Primo?- Tomó su mochila y salio disparada de la habitación, pero si ella no tenía primos, se detuvo en seco cuando vio la silueta de aquel joven en la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa…-No puede ser- Dejo caer su bolsa y entre abrió los labios.

-Sorprendida-Se acerco con paso lento y recogió la mochila…-Vámonos-le dio la espalda con indiferencia, aquello seria lo más aburrido que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Pero- Lo siguió como si estuviera hipnotizada ¿Qué hacia ese demonio? y más importante por qué parecía un humano común y corriente, los ojos seguían siendo intensos pero habían perdido el tono rojizo quedando en un miel que igual podían causarle escalofríos.

-Hoy caminaremos- Ignoro al chofer que esperaba en la entrada de la casa, antes que nada debía explicarle las reglas a Kagome…-Digamos que supervisare que tu deseo se cumpla- Anhelaba tanto su libertad que estaba dispuesto hacer niñero.

Tragó saliva con dolor, así que no había sido un sueño. No tenía idea de cómo comportarse o actuar ante un ser del infierno…-Tu te vez humano- Cuando el se detuvo el corazón se le paralizo, !que tonta! Como pudo decir eso en voz alta.

-Soy humano- Le extrañaba un poco esa mujer, ni siquiera comprendía porque había cometido la tontería de vender su alma, lo tenía todo y aunque su trabajo era convencerla, siendo kagome tan joven seguro acabaría mal… Belcebú siempre se las ingeniaba para acabar las vidas de sus títeres.

-Es tan guapo ! Porque nunca me dijiste que tenias primo!- La muchacha de pelo largo y lacio no quitaba los ojos del demonio….- Tal vez pronto seamos parientes- Sonrío picaramente intentando llamar la atención de su nueva victima.

-Sango deja de hablar tonterías- trató de recobrar la pose de apatía, Sango era su mejor amiga pero a veces no comprendía porque era tan necesario pasar por todos los chicos del instituto y más con una persona como .. Ese demonio…-Si supieras quien es… no te quedarían ganas de involucrarte- miro de soslayo a Inuyasha que estaba rodeado de algunas chicas del salón.

-Eso lo dices porque tienes al chico más guapo del instituto vuelto loco- Kagome… ¿Quién era realmente ella? A veces le parecía una niña caprichosa, pero otras se mostraba tan humana ,tan preocupada por los demás, nada de lo que mostraba coincidía.

Había olvidado lo pretenciosos que eran los adolescentes…-Señoritas hablaremos luego- Se dirigió hasta la niña caprichosa le tomo la mano y la condujo fuera del aula…-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Harías más fácil mi trabajo si fueras sincera contigo- No sabia si soportaría estar el tiempo necesario rodeado de tanta hipocresía.

-Yo no lose, ni siquiera estoy segura de querer seguir con esto-¿Qué pasaría con ella cuando logrará cumplir su sueño? Las cosas no podían ser así de fácil.

- Kagome esto no es un juego- ¿Acaso no comprendía la gravedad de la situación?.. - Eres una persona contradictoria, por un lado muestras desinterés y por otro inocencia- Gracias a que había conocido demasiada gente podía rápidamente analizar a las personas, sin embargo Kagome no era tan sencilla como aparento al principio.

-Jamás me dijiste que pasaría conmigo después de cumplir mi deseo- Siempre evadía los temas que comprometieran su muro impenetrable, una vez se prometió que nadie la volvería a lastimar y así seria.

Le sonrío coquetamente y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos…-¿Eso te importa realmente? Vas a obtener lo que tanto anhelas- Era imposible para él evitar su lado oscuro, aquel que lo orillaba a convencer siempre al cliente.

Dios mío porque su corazón latía tan fuerte con el tacto de ese ser…- Inuyasha como es que todos creen que eres mi primo- Tan solo decir su nombre le provocaba un ardor en la garganta.

-Digamos que un ser supremo puede hacer eso y más- Se hizo hacia atrás y suspiro pesadamente…-Había olvidado lo que era ser un simple mortal, si ya estoy aquí al menos me divertiré con alguna de tus amigas- Si, su lado oscuro era terrible, más cuando se hablaba de los placeres carnales.

Arrugo la frente sin comprender las palabras con doble sentido…-¿Ha que te refieres?- se sonrojo cuando logro entender y dio dos pasos hacia atrás..-Olvídate de eso estas aquí para lograr mi deseo no para saciar tus instintos- ladeo la cara ofendida y le dio la espalda.

La jaló y la azotó al barandal …-Niña, que quede claro que aquí quien da las ordenes soy yo- La voz ronca sonaba molesta ¿Quién se creía esa persona para hablarle así? Una caprichosa y egoísta.

El ritmo cardiaco le aumento al doble…- Me lastimas- se zafo de su agarre y siguió caminando, últimamente actuaba fuera de si misma. El tiempo pasaba y a veces le resultaba difícil seguir con la imagen de niña caprichosa.

Golpeo el barandal desesperado, ! Tenía siglos siendo el sirviente de Belcebú y cuando estaba a punto de recuperar su libertad el deseo de un humano insignificante se la arrebataba!. No, esto no podía seguir así más tiempo ¿De qué forma lograría averiguar cual era el deseo de kagome?

Cerro el libro y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, acariciar las sabanas de seda la relajaba y solamente así podía conciliar el sueño, después de muchos años seguía con pesadillas…-Sota…-susurro, cerro los ojos, pero la voz ronca la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sota?- Inuyasha se recargaba en la ventana observando fijamente el sol que se ocultaba.

Se levanto asustada y con los ojos un poco hinchados…-¿Qué haces aquí?- Arrugo la frente y lo miro extrañada.

- Se te olvida que soy tu primo, le lavamos la cabeza a tu madre. Linda señora- Sonrío y camino a la cama de la joven para dar un vistazo al libro…-Se supone que estoy de paso, y me hospedo en tu casa- Le parecía tonto como podía ser tan fácil engañar a las personas, creando historias de la noche a la mañana, una vez que fuera libre extrañaría sus poderes.

Le arrebato el libro con recelo…-No toques mis cosas- se dirigió a su cajón y lo guardo…-¿Qué quieres?- Ni siquiera un ser del infierno lograría entrar a su cabeza.

-Cual es tu deseo ¿Ya lo sabes?- Más le valía a esa mujer tener idea de lo que quería porque no soportaría más tiempo su mal humor.

La insistencia de ese demonio empezaba a cansarle…-Tu tendrás que esperar hasta que yo decida- Cuando el se acerco ella retrocedió, como si se negara a estar cerca de él, y es que en el fondo empezaba a preocuparle el hecho de su extraño nerviosismo cuando Inuyasha estaba tan cerca suyo.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- Sonrío de medio lado por la reacción de la muchacha, siguió dando pasos hasta llegar a ella…-Tu y yo podríamos llevarnos bien, tu lograrías tu deseo y yo…. Bueno yo cumpliría con mi parte-Le acaricio el cabello dándose cuenta del gesto rígido de Kagome, incluso podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón de la muchacha.

¿Qué pretendía? Porque estaba tan cerca suyo ¿Aun podía leer su mente?…-¿Puedes leer mi mente?- Lo miro fijamente escudriñando algún gesto que lo delatara si mentía o decía la verdad.

Se alejo y volvió la vista a la ventana…-Solo puedo leer tus deseos más oscuros o malos pensamientos- Lo cual era extraño, Kagome no tenía deseos oscuros o pecadores. Todo ser humano los tiene o al menos en su experiencia.

-¿Deseos oscuros?- Antes de poder mencionar otra palabra los golpes de la puerta la distrajeron, voltearon y cuando la joven se dirigía a abrirla el demonio le tomo la mano.

-Espera-le susurro en el oído…-Quieres que piensen lo peor ¿Tu y yo en tu cuarto solos?- Le daba igual lo que los demás pensarán pero había encontrado una diversión poco usual para la época, no recordaba que alguien se ruborizará tanto.

Trago saliva con dolor y con voz temblorosa respondió…-¿Qué pasa?, estoy a punto de bañarme- Dios mío ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a soportar a este demonio?.

-Es su novio kouga señorita- Puso los ojos en blanco del fastidio y comenzó a golpear el zapato contra el piso con enfado.

-Dile que en unos minutos bajo- Quito su mano de la de Inuyasha y lo fulmino con sus ojos color chocolate…-No vuelvas a mi habitación- Que sujeto más descortés, porque no volvía a su infierno y la dejaba concentrarse ! Se suponía él conseguiría su motivo por el cual vivir! Y ahora debía buscarlo ella.. Que clase de deseo era ese.

-Entraré aquí cuando me plazca- Así que Kagome tenia un novio, esto empezaba a ponerse interesante. Belcebú cometió un error en mandarlo a cuidar a una chiquilla…-Kagome ¿Hace cuanto estas con tu novio?- La miro inocentemente intentando ocultar sus malas intenciones.

Arrugo la frente por la pregunta…-Hace mucho- Abrió los ojos casi paralizada por la inesperada reacción, él la sujetaba desde la cintura presionándola tanto que la piel le quemaba. La besaba… y lo peor es que le gustaba.

Se separo con una sonrisa burlona…- ¿Tu novio te ha besado alguna vez así?- Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos para que no le evitara la mirada.

Apretó el puño, levanto la mano y le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas…-!No vuelvas a tocarme!- En segundos se encontraba nuevamente con los labios de ese demonio, el corazón le latía rápidamente y sin darse cuenta dejó caer las manos a los costados y empezó a corresponder. Totalmente diferente a los besos de kouga.

Si kagome era caprichosa él lograría manipularla hasta que eligiera su razón por la cual vivir, así se libraría de Belcebú y obtendría lo que tanto anhelaba. Al fin podía escuchar algunos pensamientos de Kagome, así que ella deseaba estar con él o al menos una parte de su persona, se alejo de la muchacha con indiferencia…-Me voy- Le dio una mirada rápida para observar sus mejillas encendidas y el pecho subiendo y bajando.

Lo vio salir por la ventana pero estaba tan confundida que se recargo en la puerta, se toco los labios que aun le ardían por el frenesí del beso…-Inuyasha- susurro ¿Qué le estaba haciendo?.

_**Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero les guste : D y pues es una historia con muchos secretos que se irán descubriendo poco a poco**_.


End file.
